Radio-controlled motorized toy vehicles, that is, vehicles driven by motors and steered responsive to commands transmitted remotely, are of course well-known. Toy vehicles that are very sophisticated in terms of their suspension and steering systems are available and are very popular. A toy vehicle that operated other than on essentially horizontal surfaces, e.g., which could operate on a vertical wall, or inverted on a ceiling, and which could be made and sold at a competitive price, would be very desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,803 to Urakami shows a device for “suction-adhering” to a wall and moving along the wall, e.g. for cleaning the interiors of tanks and the like. The Urakami device relies on a relative vacuum; that is, air is drawn by a vacuum pump out from a sealed volume formed between the interior of the device and the wall, so that air pressure on the outer surface of the device forces it against the wall. This necessitates that an essentially air-tight seal be formed around the periphery of the device. Forming an air-tight seal between a moving device and a fixed surface is not a simple problem, and the Urakami patent is directed primarily to such seals. The obvious problems to be overcome are friction between the sealing member and the wall, which impedes motion of the device and causes wear of the sealing members, loss of vacuum at irregularities in the surface, and the large amount of power required to form an effective vacuum. This approach is not satisfactory for a toy vehicle that must be durable when operated by children and be able to be operated for a sufficiently long time with a limited amount of battery capacity to not frustrate the user.